M&L:DT Story
by ShippingGamer1605
Summary: This one is kind of an oddball. One of the female Pi'illo folk in Dream Team had a dialogue line that inspired this. Just a story about what happened before the Pi'illo people were sealed away in nightmare chunks. All characters (except for Lilah and Sylph, who are my OCs) belong to Nintendo.
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

A female Pi'illo was resting with the Pi'illo elder, Eldream. They looked over the Maintenance Hut to see the eerie, dark castle that had fallen from the sky and landed on the eastern side of the island.

"Sylph," Eldream began, "do not worry. Our prince and his companions will stop Antasma and Bowser." She snapped out of her stupor.

Blinking twice, she said, "Huh? Oh, right. I was just reminiscing on times long past." The elder chuckled tenderly.

Mario and Luigi had saved her from being imprisoned within the Dream World on their way to find the Gatekeepers in Dozing Sands. When she transformed back to her old self, her eyes widened at who she saw. The Pi'illo prince himself, Prince Dreambert, had come with the bros to save the Pi'illo folk.

He recognized her and embraced her tightly. "Sylph," he muttered, "I'm so glad we found you." He let go of her. "I promise to come back for you once our journey is over."

She shook her head. _They're about to take on Antasma and Bowser. Dreambert. Please stay safe… _Taking a breath to soothe her worries, Sylph hovered over to Eldream's side and they waited for the final battle to end.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 1: First Encounter_

Their story began two years before the fall of the Pi'illo Kingdom. Sylph was chosen to be the Prince Dreambert's personal maid. She was ecstatic to start, but when she was in front of his bedroom door, the butterflies in her stomach began to go crazy and her heartbeat sped up.

_Come on, Sylph! You can do this. Just be yourself! _With one last breath, she knocked on the door. A male voice called to her, telling her to come in, and she did. The room before her was huge; the walls were painted a regal red, the borders painted a shining gold. Towards the back of the room was a large ornate bed and the prince was sitting at the foot of the bed, reading over a letter.

He looked up and smiled at her. "Ah. You are my new maid, correct?" She nodded. He rose from the bed and hovered over to her. "A pleasure to meet you, Miss…" He trailed off, not knowing her name.

"Oh! My name is Sylph, Your Highness," she greeted.

"A pleasure, Sylph. Just Dreambert is fine."

She shook your head. "I'm afraid I can't do that, Your Highness. I-" He cut her off with a soft sigh.

"I know what they told you during your training, but you don't have to be so formal with me. Personally, I like to become friends with the servants, so don't be afraid to be casual with me," he explained. Sylph's heart skipped a beat at his words; she was truly charmed by him.

Without looking away from his face, she nodded. "Okay Prince- I mean, Dreambert. What if we're in public? Am I able to be casual then?" He thought about it for a moment.

"If that event should come to pass, then you will address me as Prince Dreambert. Alright?" She nodded again. A thought popped into her mind and she dug around in her uniform pocket. After a few seconds of searching, she pulled out a small bell. It had a pair of wings on it and the handle was dotted with tiny sapphires.

"You can ring this and I'll come to your quarters as soon as I can," she instructed.

He inspected the bell, marveling at its unique decoration. "Good. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting with my father in five minutes."

She took note of his voice; he hadn't demanded that she leave like she expected him to. "Yes, my liege." With a short bow, Sylph left the room. Dreambert shook his head, a small smile on his face. He felt his heartbeat, realizing that it had sped up. It felt strange, but it also felt… wonderful. Making a mental note to get to know Sylph in the future, Dreambert prepared for his discussion with his father.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 2: Afternoon Tea Time_

A few days passed and Sylph was still a little uncomfortable with being "casual" with Prince Dreambert. He had a plan for that, though. After getting her daily chores done, Sylph grabbed her tea tray from the kitchen and headed to Dreambert's quarters. Her heart started beating faster as she knocked in a rhythm. In a moment, he had opened the door, gesturing for her to enter.

They had been meeting in the afternoon for tea to get to know each other. He closed the door behind her and sat down at the table by the main window. She set the tray down between them, a relaxing silence falling over them. When Dreambert lifted the tray cover, he gasped.

"How did you know?" he whispered, shocked. On the tray, along with the tea, were two small strawberry shortcakes. Sylph laughed softly, grabbing one of the teacups and pouring some tea into it.

"When I was getting our tea ready, the chef said to bring a couple for us to eat. She told me you would like them," she explained, handing the filled teacup to Dreambert. He accepted it and served himself a strawberry shortcake. "How has your day been?"

He sighed, looking out of the window by his bed. "It's been eventful. My father has arranged a meeting with the Star Sprites to discuss a cooperation treaty between us in a month and I am supposed to attend. However, due to my lessons, I have been unable to sleep as much as I should. I fear that I will be dozing off during the meeting, and the Star Sprites will think me a workaholic," he explained.

Sylph watched as the sunlight that shone through the window illuminated his face. There were a few signs of exhaustion, but there were no bags under his eyes. She reached out and placed her hand on his, looking him dead in the eyes.

"Don't worry, Dreambert. I'll help you get your much-needed rest so you're ready." His eyes went wide before a smile settled on his face.

"Thank you, Sylph. For offering to help me and for the treat." She pulled her hand back, blushing. He couldn't help but chuckle at her shyness. _She is very charming and kind,_ he thought.

An hour passed and Dreambert rose from his seat. "Follow me, please," he offered, holding his hand out to her. Sylph took it hesitantly, her blush intensifying. They made their way through the castle's winding halls, the sun slowly setting outside. When they were almost there, Dreambert covered Sylph's eyes, shocking her greatly.

"Trust me," he whispered. He moved her forward. Looking around, Dreambert removed his hands from Sylph's eyes and she gasped. They were in a garden of sorts, but it wasn't the castle garden. It was smaller, but more beautiful. Blue flowers dotted the ground, small blue lights softly glowing from their cores.

"Dreambert, this is…" She looked at him. He was sitting on a wooden bench, patting the spot next to him. "Where are we?"

"This is my secret grotto. It's my sanctuary, a place where I am able to relax and ignore the stress of being a prince, if only for a few moments. I wanted to show you this place because I see you as a dear friend. We have only known one another for a few days, but I already feel close to you. How do you feel about me?"

She jumped, not expecting his question. "You're one of my closest friends as well," she replied shyly. "I feel lucky because I'm able to get to know the real you." She was smiling, a weight lifted from her shoulders. He smiled back, taking her hands in his own.

"Sylph, if you wouldn't mind, could we spend more time together like this?" he asked. She nodded, her smile growing. "I'm glad." He rose and pulled Sylph up with him. "Shall we return to the castle?" Again, she nodded. This was the start of a very strong companionship between Prince Dreambert and Sylph.


End file.
